There are many handcycles configured with pivot steering and one wheel in front and two wheels in the rear. Some of these types of bikes are listed in the IDS documents. All these bikes have one thing in common that limits the turning radius and twists the rider's knees; the location of the steering axis relative to the rider's hip sockets. In the present design the headset is located on the steering axis as close to the wheel as possible. First the angle of the steering axis is determined and then the required amount of trail to achieve stability. The steering axis extends from its intersection with the road just in front of the contact patch of the front wheel upwardly and rearward towards the back of the bike. After the steering axis and trail are established the headset which is the pivotal junction of the front and rear frame is moved along this axis horizontally and downwardly and is located as close to the back side of the front wheel and tire as possible. In the present invention the seat platform is moved as far forward as possible placing the steering axis as close as comfortably possible to the rider's hip sockets. The result of this close location of headset to front wheel and steering axis to hip socket of the rider is a handcycle with a tight turning radius for excellent maneuverability and the ability to steer the bike without twisting the rider's legs at the knees.